Vehicles are widely used in public transportation and have been increasingly popular in people's daily commuting. When an accident happens, a driver of a vehicle, a passenger of the vehicle, a witness of the accident, or a police officer needs to report an accident time and an accident location (e.g., when and where does the accident happens) to seek roadside assistant, ambulant service, firetruck assistant, or insurance services. However, the reported accident time and accident location are often inaccurate, thus causing difficulties to locate the actual accident and delays to provide the necessary services. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for remotely determining an accurate accident time and an accurate accident location such that an efficient locating of an accident can be achieved. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for predicting a plurality of accident-prone areas to provide safety-driving assistant to the driver.